trylogiaczarnychkamienifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cykl Czarne Kamienie
Trylogia Czarnych Kamieni # Córka Krwawych (ang. Daughter of the Blood) # Dziedziczka Cieni (ang. Heir to the Shadows) # Królowa Ciemności (ang. Queen of the Darknes) Cykl Czarnych Kamieni * Serce Kaeleer (ang. Dreams Made Flash) * Splątanie Sieci (ang. Tangled Webs) * Niewidzialny Pierścień (ang. The Invisible Ring) * Przymierze ciemności (ang. The Shadow Queen) * Pani Shaladoru (ang. Shalador's Lady) * Świt Zmierzchu (ang. Twilight's Dawn) Bohaterowie Trylogii [[Jaenelle Angelline|'Jaenelle Angelline ']]- główna bohaterka. Królowa Ebon Askavi (choć w praktyce żądziła prawie całym Kaeleer), Naturalna Królowa, czarna Wdowa i Uzdrowicielka. Jedyna Królowa w historii która w swoim Pierwszym Kręgu miała inne Królowe Terytoriów. Jest również Ucieleśnionym Marzeniem. Z urodzenia przynależą jej wszystkie kamienie od Białego do Szaroczarnego (nazywała je jaśniejszymi) oraz trzynaście Czarnych kamieni, a po Ofierze Ciemności sześć z Czarnych przekształciło się w Hebanowe. [[Saetan SaDiablo|'Saetan SaDiablo']] - przybrany ojciec Jaenelle, Zarządzca jej Ciemnego Dworu, Wielki Lord Piekła, Strażnik, Książę Wojowników Dhemlan oraz były małżonek Cassandry i Hekatah. Z urodzenia przynależy mu Czerwony, a po Ofierze Czarny. Daemon Saetan Sadi - Hayllańczyk, syn oraz imiennik Saetana, przybrany brat Lucivara, Memphisa i Peytona, Faworyt, a później małżonek Jaenelle. Kamienie takie same jak jego ojca. Lucivar Yaslana - '''półkrwi Eyrieńczyk, Książę Ebon Rih, syn Saetana, przybrany brat Daemona, Memphisa i Peytona, Pierwsza Eskorta Królowej, mąż Marian i ojciec Daemonara. '''Marian Yaslana - '''Eyrienka z Purpurowym Zmierzchem, żona Lucivara i matka Daemonara.Uratowana przez Jaenelle z rąk gwałcicieli. '''Daemonar Yaslana - mały synek Marian i Lucivara, bardzo zresztą do niego podobny. Nazwany na cześć brata Lucivara. Dorothea SaDiablo - Arcykapłanka Hayll, Przewodnicząca Sabatowi Klepsydry, Czarna Wdowa. Przez wiele lat to ona "więziła" Daemona. Tak jak Hekatah, pragnie władzy. Surreal SaDiablo - Z urodzenia przynależy jej Zielony, a po Ofiarze Szary. Prostytutka, a zarazem Zabójczyni. Jest córką Titian - Królowej Harpii, oraz Kartane - syna Dorothei SaDiablo. Kartane SaDiablo - Syn Dorothei, ojciec Surreal SaDiablo i jeden z 'wójków' w Braiarwood. Titian - matka Surreal, po śmierci z ręki egzekutora Dorothei została Królową Harpii. Lord Magstrom Lord Jarval - 'spokrewniony, wielki trzystukilowy tygrys bengalski. Służy u Lady Jaenelle '''Andulvar Yaslana - '''Książę Demonów, Dowódca Straży Ciemnego Dworu, wujek Lucivara i dziadek Prothvara, żyjący Demon. Z urodzenia przynależy mu Czerwony, a po Ofierze Ciemności Szaroczarny Kamień. '''Hekatah SaDiablo -' druga żona Saetana SaDiablo, chce przejąć władzę we wszystkich Trzech Królestwach. Nazywana jest Kapłanką Klepsydry ale chce zostać Najwyższą Kapłanką Piekła. Żyjący demon. '''Lady Zuultah - królowa Terytorium Pruul Lady Prythian '- '''Lady Tersa-' matka Daemona Saetana Sadi, wędruje po Wykrzywionym Królestwie 'Cassandra-'żyjący demon, strażniczka,była żona Saetana. 'Lady Karla - '''Królowa Glacii, ma kuzyna Mortona. Naturalna Królowa, Czarna Wdowa i Uzdrowicielka. W 3. części, została otruta przez swoją służącą z 8. kręgu. Zanim ją sparaliżowało, zabiła dziewczynę. '''Prothvar Yaslana - '''Wnuk Andulvara Yaslany. Zginął podczas I wojny pomiędzy Tereille a Kaeleer, stając się Żyjącym Demonem.Gdy Jaenelle uwolniła swoją moc Hebanowego stał się częścią Pajęczej Sieci mającej ją chronić przed rykoszetem mocy. '''Chaosti -' Książę Wojowników Dea al Mon, mąż Gabrielle. Kuzyn Surreal i jej przyjaciel, choć często utyskuje ona na jego opiekuńczość. 'Kaelas- '''Spokrewniony, trzysupiędziesięciokilowy kot aceriański będący Księciem Wojowników. Członek Ciemnego Dworu Jaenelle i jej bliski przyjaciel. '''Mephis-' Jeden z pięciu synów Saetana. Tak jak Prothvar zginął w czsie I wojny, i wiele wieków później stał się częścią sieci mającej chronić Jaenelle. '''Aaron - '''małżonek Kalush, Książę Wojowników Tajrany, stolicy Nharkhaavy. Z urodzenia należny mu Zielony, po Ofierze Ciemności, Czerwony. '''Khardeen - '''małżonek Morghann, Książę Wojowników Maghre, wioski z której pochodzi. '''Sceron i Klan - '''Książęta Wojowników Centaurami i Tigrelandu, służący na dworze Aster i Grazande. '''Jonah - '''brat Zylony i jej Pierwsza Eskorta. '''Morton - '''Pierwsza Eskorta swojej kuzynki, Królowej Glacii. Zginął w 3. części od zatrutych strzał. '''Khary - Elan Ladvarian - '''Sceltyjczyk, Krewniak, pies, Książę Wojowników z Czerwonym Kamieniem.Przyjaciel Jaenelle, wraz z nią stworzyłszkołę dla spokrewnionych Sceltie. '''Mistral Smoke Sundancer Moonshadow - '''Królowa Jednorożców. '''Geoffrey - Bibliotekarz Stołpu Gabrielle -''' '''Morghann Kalush Grezande -''' '''Sabrina Zylona Katrine Astar Sylvia - Draca - Królowa Smoków. Pradawna istota. Kiedy jej "era" przeminęła, stworzyła rasę Krwawych, ludzi, którzy mieli opiekować się światem. Małżonka Lorna. Przybrała postać kobiety. Sprawuje posadę Zarządczyni Stołpu. 'Lorn '- Wielki Książę Smoków, Strażnik Stołpu, przyjaciel Jaenelle i Saetana